


Make My Heart Smile

by Xylianna



Series: This Too Is Sacred [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consent is Sexy, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Threesome, gladio getting spoiled, pre-sacred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: Gladiolus celebrates his birthday with his family and friends.





	Make My Heart Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliatori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliatori/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ALI! Please enjoy this humble offering half as much as I enjoy having you in my life, darling brainshare. <3
> 
> Beta'd by @stopmopingnothoping, because while Ali has indeed beta'd her own gifts before, I wanted this one to be a surprise.
> 
> Set before This Too Is Sacred, or perhaps concurrently with the beginning of that tale.

A soft tapping at his door roused Gladiolus from his slumber. He sat up and pushed sleep-snarled hair away from his face, reaching for a robe hanging from a wrought-iron hook beside his bed before he went to answer it. It was silent save for the persistent knocking. Gladiolus’s room was dark; it was early enough in the morning that no sunlight filtered in through the wispy curtains over his windows. He padded past sumptuous chairs and laden bookshelves, too sleepy to truly register the opulence he was surrounded by this morning, and opened the door.

One of the young Balm initiates was standing there, wearing a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry to wake you, but you have a visitor.”

He smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Let them know I’ll be there soon, please.”

After he’d left, Gladiolus closed his door and sighed. He’d hoped to be able to sleep in on his birthday, but should have known better. _I shouldn’t’ve stayed up so late gaming at Bryony,_ he thought ruefully. His purse was lighter than it had been when he’d arrived there, but he’d enjoyed the impromptu gathering of adepts and inevitable trading of Night Court gossip. Aranea had been the one to pry all their ducats from their hands, of course, but it wasn’t like Gladiolus - and the others, all famed adepts in their own rights - didn’t have more.

When he went home with Nyx nó Heliotrope, well… that was a birthday gift to himself. One that Nyx’s consort, Lunafreya nó Cereus, had heartily endorsed before settling in with Aranea for the night. They were all supposed to meet again for what Lunafreya had declared would be ‘a proper birthday celebration’ this evening at the Violet Nightingale. Perhaps Gladiolus could squeeze in a nap between the family gathering at the castle, and part two of the revelry with his friends.

He had better eat a good, hearty breakfast, for it was certain to be a long - if highly enjoyable - day. Gladiolus debated flipping a coin as he dressed, for his early morning visitor was almost certainly one of two people - his younger sister, Iris mab Ceallaigh de Trevalion, or his best friend, Prompto nó Eglantine.

Making his way into the receiving room, Gladiolus’s grin nearly split his face when he found both of them waiting, wearing a matching set of pleased expressions.

“Happy birthday!” they chorused, rushing forward to sandwich him in a tight hug.

“Thanks,” Gladiolus said, still grinning. If he had to wake up early, at least the day was off to a delightful start.

“Let’s go get some breakfast, big guy!” Prompto chirped, turning towards the door. “It’s a beautiful day out there - seems a shame to waste it indoors!”

As they walked outside, Gladiolus couldn’t help but snort wryly. The ‘beautiful day’ had barely begun; the sun had just started to crest the horizon. He was glad he’d had the foresight to wear a light jacket. The crisp air was clear and refreshing, and he breathed deeply as they began to stroll away from Mont Nuit.

“Where do you want to eat, Gladdy?” Iris asked excitedly.

“You pick,” he said indulgently. Sure, it was _his_ birthday, but bringing his sister joy brought _him_ joy.

He was surprised when Iris led them to the main gates of the Royal Palace. “Wait here,” she instructed the men before heading inside.

Gladiolus exchanged a bewildered glance with Prompto, who shrugged. “I have no idea what she’s up to. This was not a part of our plan.”

Iris emerged through the gates a few minutes later bearing a massive basket. “I’ve got your favorites! Let’s eat at the park in Elua’s Square!”

Beaming with pleasure, Gladiolus agreed immediately. Trust his sister to pick what he’d truly like best rather than taking his offer as license to drag him to the latest fancy teahouse.

They chattered idly while making the pleasant walk from the Royal Palace to Elua’s Square. Once they reached the city center, Iris made a beeline for Elua’s Oak and the small park around the ancient tree. Pulling out a blanket from the basket - which she’d insisted on carrying herself, despite offers from both Gladiolus and Prompto - she spread it beneath the shade offered by the verdant canopy of branches, placing the basket dead center.

“Come on!” she grinned, beckoning to the men who joined her with alacrity. Iris unpacked the food, and Gladiolus’s stomach rumbled. It was far simpler fare than one might expect, given that the picnic was packed at the palace, but Iris knew her brother’s tastes. While he frequently rubbed elbows with other nobles and adepts at swanky galas, when left to his own devices he preferred the simpler things. Some meat, some greens, a glass of cider, and a book - that was the best.

She’d brought sandwich fixings, despite it being breakfast time. “I thought this way we could each make what we like,” Iris explained cheerfully as she set out meat, cheese, greens, tomatoes, and other offerings. She pulled out a sealed pitcher of water, three cups, and finished the arrangement with a bowl of spring peaches. “Dig in!”

“So, what did you and Father plan?” Gladiolus asked between bites.

“He’d like you to join us for luncheon,” Iris replied, a twinkle sparkling in amber eyes.

Gladiolus groaned. “All I’m gonna do is eat all day, huh?” He ignored the brief, sensual smirk that appeared on Prompto’s face; his friend was doubtless considering the potential shenanigans at tonight’s gathering. “What are we going to do between now and then?”

Iris nibbled on a peach as she considered. “I thought we’d give you your birthday present next. And then if you wanted, you could take some time to rest or read since we woke you up so early.”

A blissful smile was upon Gladiolus’s tanned face. As an adept of Balm House, he was used to being on the other end of such considerate, tailored pampering. It was a very welcome change of pace being the recipient. “That sounds nice,” he admitted, before finishing off his sandwich. “You didn’t have to get me anything, though,” he said, slanting a small frown towards Prompto. His friend was supposed to use his money on his marque, as far as Gladiolus was concerned.

“Of course we didn’t _have_ to get you something. We _wanted_ to,” Prompto said with an expressive roll of lavender eyes.

“Fair enough,” Gladiolus conceded. “Let’s have it, then.”

“Wow, someone’s demanding,” Iris giggled. “Maybe we should wait until after lunch?” She shared a mischievous look with Prompto.

Gladiolus hadn’t risen to his famed status as one of the foremost courtesans in Terre d’Ange without being able to read people extremely well. He could see Iris was anxious about the gift, which made no sense to him at all; he’d love anything she and Prompto chose to give him, just because they chose it and were thinking of him.

“Well, we can’t give it to you right this second anyway, big guy,” Prompto said, reaching out to squeeze Iris’s shoulder. “It’s in my room at Eglantine House.”

“Let’s finish up lunch and head over there,” Iris said, putting action to word as she crammed an entire half sandwich in her mouth. Clearly all those lessons in being ‘a proper D’Angeline lady’ were paying off.

Gladiolus found it charming. And he knew from his education and life experiences that once Iris blossomed into adulthood, there were plenty of potential suitors who would find it charming, too. Subverting expectations wasn’t always a bad thing, after all.

When they reached Eglantine House, Prompto led them to a small sitting room bedecked in the greens and golds Eglantine was known for. “My room is… a bit of a mess,” he laughed, pushing back a lock of saffron hair from his blushing face.

“I can only imagine, “Gladiolus commiserated. “Last time I was over, there were so many color swatches scattered around I could hardly find the floor.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Prompto called over his shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

Iris fidgeted, and Gladiolus eyed her keenly. “What’s on your mind?”

“I just… hope you like your gift,” she said, clamming up after those stammered words.

Gladiolus was intensely curious about this gift that had her in such a state. He wouldn’t have to wait much longer, though. Prompto had returned bearing a large parcel. If Gladiolus had to guess… it looked like a wrapped canvas. Had they conspired on a painting?

“Open it carefully,” Prompto and Iris said at the same time. They shared a small smile before turning their full attention back to Gladiolus.

He took the words to heart, not wanting to damage the treasure hidden beneath pretty paper. While Prompto had long inches to go on his marque, his paintings were exquisite, and Gladiolus was eager to see what scene would soon be gracing his quarters.

Clever fingers found the smooth edge of a wooden frame, confirming his guess. He deliberately kept his amber gaze from straying towards the body of the work until he had all the paper stripped away. “Do I have it turned the right way?”

“Yes,” Prompto confirmed.

Gladiolus lowered his eyes and inhaled sharply. It was a near perfect likeness of his late mother. Ceallaigh was on horseback holding a bow and arrow, knees pressed tight to her mount to direct it. Her hair was a riotous stream behind her, and her ruddy face was lit up with a fierce grin. Eyes the same shade of molten honey as her childrens’ were narrowed in concentration as she looked at something in the distance off-canvas. She wore the simple garb of the Cruithne, her facial tattoos declaring her an honored warrior as well as a mother of two.

He had to look away, lest his tears spill on the painting. “I… I don’t know what to say.”

“It was Iris’s idea,” Prompto offered.

“But Prompto wouldn’t let me pay him for it, so it’s from both of us,” Iris said.

Gladiolus carefully leaned the work of art against a low table, then stood and hugged them each tightly, whispering his thanks in their ears. He kissed Iris on the top of her head and gave her an extra squeeze. “I didn’t know you remembered her this well.”

“I don’t,” she said sadly. “But Father helped.”

Gladiolus nodded slowly. If he knew Clarus de Trevalion, he’d want no thanks for his part. But Gladiolus was planning to give him an extra embrace before they parted this afternoon. “I want to take this to Balm and hang it in my quarters. I’ll see you at the palace for lunch,” he said to Iris, “and I’ll see you at the Violet Nightingale for… not lunch,” he said to Prompto.

* * *

In his quarters at Balm House, Gladiolus took his time selecting the perfect spot to show off this portrait. He decided to hang it next to his bookshelf. While Ceallaigh hadn’t had much use for books herself, she’d always encouraged Gladiolus’s love of reading - provided he spent time at the _ollamh’s_ storytelling to learn that side of his heritage as well. After her death, he began living in the City of Elua with his father full time, and it had been more than ten years since he’d set foot on Alba’s shores.

_Maybe it’s time to change that,_ Gladiolus thought. _Maybe when Iris goes back in the fall, I should go with her._ But he knew that he wouldn’t. The winter was his most lucrative season, the cold weather driving folks inside to while away the hours until spring returned.

Next year, when the ship left to collect Iris in the spring, Gladiolus decided he’d be on it. He was a free adept; he came and went as he pleased.

Once he had the painting properly hung, Gladiolus decided to take one of Iris’s suggestions. He pulled a book about Alban legends from his shelf and settled down in a plush chair facing towards his shelves - and his mother’s visage. He read about the Dalriada, and how they and their Cruithne kin teamed up with Phedre nó Delaunay to breach Kilberhaar’s defenses and help Queen Ysandre win the war. He read about the Maghuin Dhonn, fanciful tales about shapeshifting and magic. And then he read no more, because sleep claimed him and Gladiolus enjoyed a nice, long nap.

* * *

Gladiolus used one of the side entrances of the Royal Palace. The guards on duty didn’t gainsay him; they were well accustomed to unscheduled visits by Clarus’s grown son. Gladiolus made his way down to his father’s rooms, and several yards away knew Iris had beaten him there by the way her bright laughter rang down the corridor.

“Father,” he said as he walked in, going to sit at the massive table where his family already gathered. “Iris.”

“Happy birthday, son,” Clarus said, blue eyes twinkling. “I’ve bought you a case of your favorite cider from the L’Agnacite orchards.”

“Thanks,” Gladiolus grinned. “Maybe I’ll share a bottle with you.”

Clarus snorted in response before turning his attention to his daughter. “Iris, settle down. A lady doesn’t bounce in her chair.”

“Good thing I’m not a lady, then,” she said cheekily, though she did stop wriggling.

With a fond smile for her irrepressible antics, Clarus dropped the topic. Gladiolus took that as the greatest birthday gift at all. He knew Clarus wished Iris would show more respect for her D’Angeline side, but the girl was Cruithne to her core. Thankfully, Clarus wasn’t as other parents, insistent on forcing his children down the path he chose, molding them in his image. He, a Peer of the Realm, may have no true heir - with one child claimed by Naamah and the other by Alba. But Clarus was happy if his children were happy.

Clarus did, however, take Iris’s statement as an opening to ask about her lessons. With the eye roll that teenagers of every culture had hardwired into their mannerisms, she told him they were fine but boring. “When can I practice more archery?” she asked, and Gladiolus wondered if it was inspired by their mother’s image.

Their father must have realized the inspiration as well, a wistful smile canting his lips before he spoke. “Conduct yourself appropriately with the dance master this afternoon, and tomorrow morning I’ll cancel your elocution tutor and find a guard to oversee your bow work.”

Their luncheon arrived, though Gladiolus would be hard pressed to name the plethora of fancy dishes the palace cooks had prepared. He was going to need another nap after all this food. But it was worth the overstuffed feeling to enjoy the time with his family - a rarity with all their schedules.

And he did give his father that hug. To his delight, the normally reserved Clarus embraced him just as tightly, and Gladiolus left the Trevalion chambers with a lightness in his step.

Gladiolus waved away the servant who offered to help him carry his birthday gift. It wasn’t too heavy for him to manage himself; he was no pampered lordling. Besides, it felt good to use his muscles, to feel them tense and strain as he walked the length of the City carrying the weighty case. Still, it was a relief to reach Balm House once more. The climb up Mont Nuit had been a workout. Thankfully, it was still hours before he was to meet his friends; he had plenty of time to take a bath.

One indulgence Gladiolus had justified as a canny business expense was his luxurious bathtub. Heated cunningly and filled with piped in natural spring water, he had the marble-lined tub surrounded with candles so that tucked away in its corner, one could bask in the illusion of being alone in a fragrant pool rather than in one of the busiest houses of the Night Court.

He filled the tub and added three drops of sandalwood oil, enjoying the subtle aroma. He even lit a few candles before climbing in.

Gladiolus was his own patron today. He decided to give himself the same treatment he’d give any other patron. Well, to a point - it might be hard to massage himself properly. He did, however, rub his feet and calves before settling in for a good, long soak.

Closing his eyes, his thoughts drifted back to the hours he’d spent with Nyx the night before. While it had hardly been their first time together, there was just something about Nyx. Gladiolus used to think it was simply the magic that happened when two Servants of Naamah honored Her together, but he knew better now. He wished nothing but the best for Lunafreya and Nyx as they prepared to open their joint-salon, but he’d be lying if he didn’t admit how much he enjoyed getting to spend time with Nyx one-on-one. Gladiolus resolved to do it more often, before Nyx got caught up with the work it would take to get a fledgling business off the ground.

He realized he’d been lazily stroking his cock to half-mast, but took his hand away rather than bringing himself to completion. As delectable as the memories of the preceding night might be, tonight could bring something even more amazing. One could hardly expect aught else at a gathering of Naamah’s Children, especially when four of them numbered among the most skilled and sought after adepts in the City of Elua.

Three of them numbered such for the entire country of Terre d’Ange.

Gladiolus spent the rest of his bath daydreaming about how Lunafreya and Aranea had passed the time after he and Nyx had left Bryony House. He suspected it wasn’t more gaming.

Cleansed, relaxed, and properly dressed once more, Gladiolus made his way out of Balm House. He opted to use one of the house carriages rather than walk to the Nightingale. It might not be that far of a distance, but if he drank half as much as he was guessing would be served him at this birthday celebration, he’d be in no shape to find his way home on foot.

When he entered the tavern, he was surprised to find it only at about half capacity, unusual for this time of night. Eyes narrowing as he looked around, Gladiolus didn’t take long to realize everyone present was a Servant of Naamah. There were even adepts working behind the bar in place of the typical staff. He found his friends right away, gathered around a mahogany table with one seat left open presumably for him. But he also saw High Priestess Gentiana, Cindy nó Orchis, and another dozen or so men and women he only could guess at names based on their house colors. The rest, he only knew as adepts by their gracefully sensuous bearing; in a city this size, one couldn’t know everybody.

As he approached his friends, Prompto called out, “About time, birthday boy!”

“Hi, gorgeous.”

“Happy birthday, Gladiolus.”

“Here to give me more of your ducats?”

He grinned. Each of his friends was so unique despite the bond they shared in their service. Taking the empty seat between Nyx and Prompto, Gladiolus grinned all around him. “I’m sure you weren’t waiting for me for the first round?”

“That would be silly,” Nyx said cheerfully. “We had to test it. Make sure it was good enough for you.”

“Sure you did. I bet you just took the tiniest of sips.” Gladiolus bumped his shoulder against Nyx’s with a smirk.

“Maybe more than one. But not too much.” A hand slid along Gladiolus’s thigh beneath table in promise. “Someone buy this man a drink!”

“I believe that honor is mine,” Gentiana appeared out of nowhere as if summoned, thick waves of black hair spilling in an inky waterfall over her shoulders as she bowed her head. Lifting it, she smiled, her eyes closed as she held a glass out towards Gladiolus who accepted it with a gentle brush of large fingers against porcelain skin. “Happy birthday, Gladiolus. May the Bright Lady’s blessing be upon you.” Those rich bistre eyes opened, sparkling with mischief before she turned to move back into the small crowd.

“A toast,” Aranea drawled, “to the man of the hour.” She lifted her drink and waited as the others followed suit. The clink of glasses was merry, and the quiet that followed as everyone took a sip of their chosen poison was a comfortable one.

“What do you want for dinner, big guy?” Prompto asked, the innocence of his tone belied by flashing violet eyes.

“Not more food,” Gladiolus groaned. “I’m surprised I can still fit into my clothes after all the feasting today.”

“Maybe a little food,” Lunafreya giggled, “to help with the drinking that’s gonna happen.”

“Yeah?” Gladiolus was feeling tipsy and he’d had only two sips; he recalled Gentiana’s blessing and realized the feeling was Naamah’s grace settling over him like a mantle. Molten amber eyes cleaved unto those of sylleblossom blue. “You trying to get me drunk, Lunafreya?”

“I’d prefer you sober,” she said acerbically. “It helps with certain things.”

“Do tell,” Nyx purred at Gladiolus’s side, both men - as well as Prompto, and Aranea - leaning closer as if hoping Lunafreya would divest her current fantasy out loud here and now for all to hear.

“I was hoping Gladiolus would perform the *languisement* on me while Nyx made love to him,” Lunafreya cooed. She was no Alyssum to find joy in reticence; her house canon taught that all things were ephemeral, and it seemed she was keen to seize the moment.

“What about us?” Aranea demanded, gesturing between herself and Prompto.

“I’m sure we could entertain ourselves.” Prompto’s voice was low and flirtatious. Gladiolus had never seen Prompto act like this, and watched with interest to see how Aranea would respond to the blatant come-on.

“If you think you’re up for it, shortcake.” Aranea looked at him in consideration. “My preferences don’t lie with men, but I’m certain we can find a way to pass the time we’d both enjoy.”

Huddling together at one end of the table, the two began whispering conspiratorially, occasionally darting glances towards Gladiolus, Nyx, and Lunafreya.

“So, how long do we gotta stay here so that we don’t seem rude?” Gladiolus asked with a laugh. Now that the plan had been put on the table - and a very nice plan it was - he wasn’t interested in much more drinking.

“Why leave?”Nyx challenged with a leer. “We have the run of the place. We’re all Servants here.”

Gladiolus heard a sound like dove’s wings beating and sighed contently. His sigh turned into a soft chuckle, which trailed off into heated words, “How do you want to do this?”

“Lay back on one of the benches,” Lunafreya suggested, standing and pointing at the one she’d just vacated. “That should put you at a good height for us.” The pink tip of her tongue darted out to slide over her lower lip as she met his wide eyes.

“I suppose I should move,” Aranea called out cheerfully. “Hey, why don’t we start a dice game with the others?”

“Sounds good. Have fun, Gladiolus!” Prompto waved cheerfully and let himself be led away by the Bryony Adept.

Despite being quite accustomed to being nude around others, Gladiolus hesitated a moment before pulling off his tunic.

“So beautiful,” Nyx breathed, sliding the palm of one hand from Gladiolus’s navel to his heart. His mouth slotted against Gladiolus’s with the ease of two people who have kissed many times before. As their tongues slid against one another, Gladiolus felt nimble fingers undo the fastenings of his trousers and a small hand slipped inside, cupping his half-hard length with a gentle squeeze.

“I can’t wait to feel your mouth on me,” Lunafreya murmured in his ear before kissing the lobe. She lifted his cock free of his pants and stroked it lingeringly, twisting her hand slightly at the apex of each stroke to smear pre-come over its head.

“Let’s just get you settled,” Nyx said after breaking away for air. Gladiolus was content to let himself be malleable in their hands, trusting these two friends to take good care of him. He was laid back carefully on the bench. With his height, his feet were still able to touch the floor on either side of the bench.

Lunafreya took her hands in his and stepped over him, straddling his face. He hummed in appreciation when he was able to discern she was wearing nothing beneath her frothy gown. Stretching his neck upward, he was just barely able to lick her intimate flesh before she drew away with a breathy laugh and squeeze of his hands.

“Patience.”

He rolled his eyes, even though they couldn’t see it. Elua’s balls, she expected patience when presented with this bounty?

Nyx tugged his pants off and ran his hands up Gladiolus’s legs, pushing them apart until they were spread just this side of uncomfortably wide. “You ready for me?”

“ _Gods_ yes.”

Smooth palms caressed tenderly up Gladiolus’s thighs, fingertips tracing the musculature reverently. Gladiolus felt a wet fingertip prod at his opening, coating him with lubricant before pushing in to the first knuckle. He appreciated the way Nyx waited a moment before continuing, but then, they’d been lovers often enough for Nyx to know what Gladiolus liked. Once Nyx’s finger was fully inside of him, Lunafreya lowered herself, releasing Gladiolus’s hands. He slid his hands beneath her skirts to cup her ass and began lightly licking along the seam in her pussy. So distracted was he by her sweet taste that he didn’t notice Nyx sliding a second finger inside of him until Nyx scissored them, carefully preparing Gladiolus to receive him.

He certainly didn’t miss the third finger, though. As it entered him, Gladiolus moaned raggedly. From the way Lunafreya’s body writhed in a full-body shiver, she enjoyed the vibrations; he’d keep that in mind. For now, he focused his attention on her Pearl of Naamah, giving it quick little licks, his touch as soft as a summer’s breeze. Never having paid homage to Naamah with Lunafreya before, Gladiolus had decided to err on the side of gentleness, trusting that she’d ask for more when she was ready.

The mingled sensory experiences of Lunafreya’s taste and scent, the feel of her beneath his tongue, and Nyx’s fingers working open his ass, had Gladiolus seeing stars. When Nyx bowed forward and bit him lightly on his upper thigh, Gladiolus cried out in surprise, which caused Lunafreya to gasp and rock her hips, smearing her fluids over his cheek.

“Gods… Gladiolus, you’re such a treasure. Why haven’t we done this before?” Lunafreya’s voice, while breathy with need, was rueful as well. And tinged with an affection Gladiolus could feel as palpably as he felt the warmth of her body.

Gladiolus’s hands flexed on Lunafreya’s hips, and he lifted her off of his mouth for a moment. “Don’t know, Luna,” he gasped, unable to shape her full name, “but I’m glad we are now.” He turned and pressed a tender kiss to her inner thigh. “Nyx… now. _Please_. I’m ready.”

“As you wish, gorgeous.” In a coincidental mirror of Gladiolus’s gesture, Nyx brushed a loving kiss on his thigh that sent a flood of warmth surging through Gladiolus’s entire being.

Pulling Lunafreya back down to him, Gladiolus performed the _languisement_ with a will. He felt Nyx pull his fingers out, leaving Gladiolus feeling empty. But a heartbeat later, and he felt Nyx’s cockhead pushing against his entrance. Gladiolus was unashamed of the needy whimper that escaped him, and he worked Lunafreya’s clit with even more enthusiasm, as if his passionate attentions could encourage Nyx to hurry the fuck up.

Nyx began to push himself inside of Gladiolus, and Gladiolus growled in frustration at the painstakingly slow pace. The scoundrel knew how Gladiolus liked it and was doing this on purpose, and Gladiolus was in no position - literally - to take what he wanted. He did, however, roll his hips in a futile effort to get Nyx inside him more quickly, which earned him another ‘patience’, this time from the Heliotrope Adept sliding within him with such deliberate leisure. When that failed to succeed he decided to focus on the lovely lady riding his face.

Sliding one hand down from Lunafreya’s lush hip, he gave her pert bottom a squeeze before bringing it down and folding his arm across his own chest. He touched her entrance softly with the tips of two fingers and delighted in her low, liquid moan. Taking it for the encouragement it very obviously was, Gladiolus hilted both fingers inside of her in one smooth motion, his mouth continuing to play with her Pearl.

He was rewarded by Nyx sliding home and resting against Gladiolus so tautly that Gladiolus could feel Nyx’s balls flush up against the curve of his ass.

Only a moment, as sweet and brief as those described in Lunafreya’s house canon. And then Nyx began to move.

Gladiolus might be a professional, fully marqued adept, but the feeling of Nyx railing into him left him unable to attend to Lunafreya with his typical artistry. He settled for matching rhythms, thrusting his fingers at the same speed Nyx used his cock. Gladiolus continued to suck and lick at Lunafreya’s clit, applying firmer pressure. Judging by the way her keening cries were raising in both pitch and volume, and the tension he could feel in the thighs to either side of his head, she was getting close.

He wondered how many times he could make her come before Nyx sent him over the edge.

He hummed deliberately rather than waiting for his own moans to spur her on, vibrating his lips against her Pearl until he felt her inner walls clench around his fingers. She squeezed him so tightly that he nearly lost control and came right then and there when he imagined what it would be like to have his cock inside her.

And then Nyx took Gladiolus in hand, stroked him once, twice — and Gladiolus howled, cursing in Cruithne as he came, his orgasm landing in streaks of heat across his own abdomen. He could hear a low, delighted chuckle from Lunafreya, the sound perfectly matching the quiver of her inner thighs.

He didn’t stop working Lunafreya with his hand and mouth, though, and Nyx continued to pick up his rhythm, pounding into Gladiolus with a brutal cadence. Gladiolus felt Lunafreya come again and took his mouth off her intimate flesh, both to catch his breath and to keep from overdoing it while she was post-orgasmically sensitive. He kept fucking her on his fingers, though he didn’t maintain the same intense rhythm as Nyx any longer.

Gladiolus heard wet smacking sounds above him and smiled, visualizing Lunafreya and Nyx kissing. Despite the fact he’d just come - _hard_ \- his cock was stirring with interest, fueled on by the delicious imagery of his friends making out while making love to him.

“Naamah!” Nyx lost himself over the edge, thrusting a few more times before going still against Gladiolus. He pulled out, and Gladiolus heard the sound of clothing being pulled back into place, fasteners being done. And then Lunafreya was stepping away; Gladiolus assumed Nyx was helping her and waited for his turn to be assisted.

But it was Aranea he saw after his eyes adjusted to the light; Aranea who helped Lunafreya straighten her gown and smooth back her hair.

“Here,” Nyx said solicitously, offering Gladiolus a damp cloth that he used to good effect on his face while Nyx tended to his belly and ass. He appreciated the way Nyx helped him dress, and was again happy that he’d such considerate friends as lovers. The fact they were all adepts certainly didn’t hurt, either.

But more so than all that, it was the honest, genuine affection shared between them all that made Gladiolus’s heart smile.

Once they were all put back together again, Gladiolus cast a surprised look around the room to find the tavern was empty save for the four of them.

“Prompto and the others left… a while ago,” Aranea said with a laugh. “They’re at Bryony now, with some of my associates.”

“Why’d you stay?” Gladiolus asked, curious but not offended.

“Miss _this_ show?” she leered. “I may not prefer men, but I do love watching pretty ladies enjoy themselves.” She and Lunafreya shared a small smile. “But, I need to be off. Happy birthday!”

“We should return home as well,” Lunafreya said, a touch of sadness clinging to her quiet words. “Do you need an escort home?”

“I’ve got the house carriage,” Gladiolus said. “Have a good night.” He embraced her, and kissed her tenderly.

“Try not to get in too much trouble on the way to Heliotrope,” he said to Nyx dryly before giving him a hug and a sweet, lingering kiss.

“I can’t help the way it always finds me,” Nyx laughed. “Happy birthday, gorgeous.”

It _was_ a happy birthday. Gladiolus had a smile on his face and a spring in his step as he walked out to the carriage. It had been quite the busy day, filled with myriad, strong emotions and exciting happenings. He knew he’d sleep well tonight.

If this was a preview of what it was like to be another year older, Gladiolus thought he’d rather enjoy being twenty-three.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://xylianna.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
